Get out alive
by Daughter of Apollo 14
Summary: When Juno makes him choose between safety in the ocean and carrying her into camp, Percy suddenly remembers something both Luke and Zoë once told him...


**Get Out Alive**

**A/N This story is set in the beginning of Son of Neptune, when Hera/Juno gives Percy the choice to carry her to camp or go live a safe live in the ocean. The bold part is copied from the book. This story was inspired by Get Out Alive from Three Days Grace, I incorporated some of the lyrics into this story. I own neither the song nor the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"**Yes, a choice," June said, as if she were in no hurry. "You could leave me here at the mercy of the gorgons and go to the ocean. You'd make it to safety, I guarantee. The gorgons will be quite happy to attack me and let you go. In the sea, no monster would bother you. You could begin a new life, live to a ripe old age, and escape a great deal of pain and misery that is in your future."**

**Percy was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the second option. "Or?"**

"**Or you could do a good deed for an old lady," she said. "Carry me to the camp with you**, it's your choice.**"**

And Percy was thinking about, thoroughly. _You'd make it to safety… Escape a great deal of pain and misery that is in your future…_ But could he do it, could he leave an innocent old lady to face the gorgons all alone. And while he stood there, staring at June and thinking it over, he suddenly saw flashes. Memories. And this may not sound like something spectacular, but for someone who couldn't recall anything about themselves, it was an amazing feeling. So he focused on those flashes.

_In the first one he saw a blond boy, no man, with a scar running down the side of his face. He was lying in Percy's arms, it looked like he was dying. And then he started talking._

"_Ethan. Me. Every unclaimed. Make sure it doesn't happen again."_

_His eyes were angry, but also begging._

"_I'll make sure of it," Percy answered. "I promise. Luke, I…"_

"_No time for goodbye." The man with the scar, Luke, interrupted as he faded away._

"_But, Luke…" Again Percy was interrupted._

"_No, listen to me Percy, it's important. Don't put your life in someone's hands; they're bound to steal it away. Trust me, I should know." He laughed mockingly. "Don't hide your mistakes, because they'll find you, burn you. And most importantly, if you want to get out alive, run for your life. Leave everyone and everything behind you, leave the gods behind. Stop praying, stop acknowledging them, stop trying to please them. You'll never be more than a pawn to them, a toy for them to play with and use as they see fit. Promise me, Percy… Promise to g-get out alive." And with some more coughing, Luke finally faded away completely._

Percy wondered if he would have promised it to this Luke or not. He had the feeling they were close, but he couldn't remember anything else. He wondered what Luke meant, about the gods… Percy didn't want to be some pawn or toy. He didn't want to be used or played with. But Luke had said 'leave _everyone_', Percy wondered who else was included in that everyone. Could he just leave them… Because if there was pain and misery in his future, there must be in theirs as well. But then again, he couldn't even remember them…

_Before he could think more of it, he was once again sucked in a flashback. There was once again someone dying in his arms, a girl this time, but Percy looked a few years younger here._

"_Zoë…" Percy heard his own voice break when he said her name, she must have meant a lot to him, just like Luke… _

"_This is my last time, Percy… Soon I'll be in the stars…" Percy could hear her voice fading further away with every word she said. He could feel his own sadness, and wondered again who she and Luke were and why they were both dying. Before Percy could think more of it she continued talking again._

"_I know it's hard to imagine, but one day… You'll end up like me… Dying for the gods… I'm happy to die for my Lady, but Percy… If you want to get out alive, run… Leave the gods… It's possible; I've seen it before… Please, Percy, get out alive…" And before she could say more, she too faded away._

And again Percy was left to wonder about his memories, about this Luke and Zoë, who meant _something_ to him and had died in his hands. About their request, that sounded so much alike. He thought about the choices June had given him.

He knew that if he stayed, did what June asked him to and carried her over the river, it wouldn't be long before he was burning on the inside. She had basically promised it to him. _Pain and misery that is in your future…_

But if he went to the ocean, he could only hope he made it there. June had promised he would get there safely, but would she really keep that promise? It was already obvious to Percy that she expected him to carry her to camp.

_Stop trying to please them… You'll never be more than a pawn to them… A toy for them to play with… Leave the gods… It's possible; I've seen it… Get out alive…_

Everything Luke and Zoë had said to him in the flashbacks spooked through his head. Maybe they were right. Why should he do something, just because some old lady said it? There were more options than just those two. He could leave, he wouldn't be a pawn anymore, he would live his live and he would leave the gods behind him. June had said it herself, the gorgons would be more than happy to let Percy go in exchange for June. And surely a goddess could manage against to gorgons. Percy wasn't sure who June was, he didn't remember enough to figure it out, but he was suddenly certain that she was in fact godly. And she was using him as a pawn, just like Luke had said.

And so he made his decision. He told June that he wouldn't take her up on her choices, but would instead follow his own path. He told her he was leaving the godly world and all the gods in it behind him. And he ran.

He ran north, remembering his gut feeling to go east and the wolf telling him to go west. He wasn't going to let the gods interfere with his life anymore, let someone else play the hero. And maybe, once he had regained his full memory, he would come to regret this decision. But right now, it felt good. He was following the advice the only two friends he could remember had given to him and for the first time (as far as he could remember, at least) he started to feel happy.

If he had looked behind him, he would have seen Juno's face of outrage, as she realized all her cunningly crafted plans had just been ruined. And maybe he would also see the surprise on her face, as she realized that loyalty may be his fatal flaw, but that without his memory he had no one to be loyal to. And he might even see the slight regret and approval on her face as she thought about her own decisions and considered his. But he would definitely have seen the fear on her face, when suddenly two gorgons were attacking her (Percy was right though, the goddess could easily handle two gorgons, even two that refused to properly die).

But Percy didn't look back, and so he didn't see any of it. He just kept running north.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it. I'm not sure how I feel about it myself, I was very tired when I wrote it. I realize that some of the characters might be a little OOC, especially Zoë. I'm not sure about the rating, the story might be K+. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought of the story, I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
